


Motives

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [407]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crushes, Derek only mentioned, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 03/25/20: "stroll, corner, palace"Still in my everybody's-in-high-school (including Derek) AU
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [407]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	Motives

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 03/25/20: "stroll, corner, palace"
> 
> Still in my everybody's-in-high-school (including Derek) AU

“How ‘bout we stroll downtown for a milkshake,” Stiles interrupted Scott as he continued listing Kira’s charms.

“ _’Stroll’_?”

“Yeah. It means _walk in a leisurely way_.” Being Scott’s stealth vocabulary builder proved Stiles was in his bff’s corner in improving his grades . “And walking’s good for our health.”

“Good for your love life. You just wanna stare at Derek Hale.”

True, Derek looked good in a white jacket and white paper hat.

But Stiles _really_ needed to burn calories from all the ice cream he was eating since his crush started working the counter at the new Ice Cream Palace.


End file.
